I'm Yours
by BandBfan24
Summary: CBPC March. This is my take on a scene from the new James Bond movie, Casino Royale. A little angsty, but definitely fluff. What else do I write? lol


Disclaimer: Neither Bones nor James Bond / Casino Royale belong to me, just exercising my imagination. However, if there are any typos or medical mistakes, those are all mine.

Author's Note: This is my entry for the CBP Challenge - March. The scene is from Casino Royale, the newest James Bond Movie. It occurs after Bond has been tortured. No need to set up, I think I pretty much explain everything.

**I'M YOURS**

Brennan's POV

Brennan was sitting on the edge of Booth's hospital bed. It had been a couple of days since the car accident, but he was still drifting in and out of consciousness. He had a concussion and needed to be awakened every couple of hours. Brennan had gotten the doctors and nurses to allow her to do this task.

It was just about time to wake him. Looking down at him she couldn't believe how close she had come to losing him. After Sully had left, they'd had some rough patches, but now she was ready to pursue a relationship with him, he was holding back though. It was obvious that Booth wanted her, but fear was keeping him from taking the next step.

When he had broken things off with Camille, he talked of a line that could not be crossed. Brennan knew that he feared her being hurt or worse because she was involved with him. Even though they hadn't actually discussed starting a relationship, Brennan knew that now was the time. She had enough regrets in her life and she didn't need anymore. Whatever happened from here on out she was going to work hard to convince him to give her that chance. Booth had helped her to deal with her fears and now it was her turn to help him.

Receiving the phone call informing her that Booth, her partner and best friend, had been in an accident had been terrifying. Over the last days, she realized that she couldn't let her own fear of abandonment hold her back anymore. If Booth hadn't made it she would always regret not telling him how she felt about him.

Brennan placed her hand on Booth's shoulder and gently tried to rouse him. His eyes fluttered open and she saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. When his eyes had focused on her, he gave her a weak charm smile, but a charm smile nonetheless.

"Mmmmm. Hello." His voice was raspy

"Hello."

"You alright?' She was always taken aback at how, regardless of his own condition, he put her first. Brennan nodded to let him know she was okay. She put her hand on his cheek.

"I can't resist waking you. Every time I do, you look at me as though you haven't seen me in years. It makes me feel reborn." Booth got that mischievous glint in his eye.

"If you'd just been born, wouldn't you be naked?" She chuckled.

"You have me there." She leaned over to replace her hand with a soft kiss and then whispered in his ear. "You can have me anywhere."

Leaning back to see his reaction, she saw the warring emotions cross his face. The only thing she could do was to let him look at her and try to convey all the love she felt.

"I can?" He asked.

"Yeah, here, there, anywhere you like."

"Does this mean that you're warming to me?"

"Yeah, that's how I would describe it." She answered, but inside she was thinking she would describe it as love.

"It's just that not too long ago, I would have described your feelings towards me as…ummm…ahhhh.." He wrinkled his brow in thought. "I'm trying to think of a better word than loathing." She shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I'm afraid that I'm a complicated woman." She admitted.

"THAT is something to be afraid of." His tone was teasing.

"Hello." They both turned their heads towards the door to see a doctor making his way into the room.

"Oh… perfect timing." Booth muttered. Their conversation would have to be put on hold.

Later after the doctor had left, they were sitting in silence. Brennan was still sitting on the edge of the bed and she was holding Booth's hand. Booth had his head turned away from her; he was silent, lost in his own thoughts. It hadn't been the best of news.

Booth's back had been injured in the accident and there was still swelling. The doctor had informed them both that there was a chance that he might not be able to walk again. The doctor had told them it was only a small chance, but that had been enough to devastate Booth.

Brennan knew Booth well enough to know that he was only focused on the negative, on all the things that he might not be able to do. She feared that this would make him retreat so far behind the line he had drawn between them. She knew she had to say something that would convince him it didn't matter to her. Letting go of him with one of her hands, she reached to turn his face to her.

"You know Booth." Her voice was soft at first, but then gained strength as she tried to convey the truth of her words. "I just wanted you to know that if all that was left of you was your smile and your little finger. You'd still be more of a man than anyone I've ever met."

She watched as his face changed. First there was despair and anguish, then it seemed as if he had put a mask on. He flashed her the charm smile before he spoke.

"That's because you know what I can do with my little finger." He teased and she played along at first.

"I have no idea."

"But you're aching to find out." She couldn't allow him to joke about this any longer.

"You're not going to let me in there are you? You've got your armor back on. That's that." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke and she bowed her head to try to hide them. Brennan wished Angela was here to tell her what she should say to get through to him. She opened her eyes as she felt him tilt her chin up with his finger.

Brennan saw no restraint in Booth's eyes anymore, only the love she had been hoping for.

"I have no armor left. You've stripped it from me. Whatever is left of me…" His voice broke and he paused a moment. Moving his hand from her chin to the back of her head, he pulled her towards. Once her face was close to his, he continued speaking in a stronger voice that was filled with conviction. "Whatever is left of me. Whatever I am. I'm yours."

Brennan hopes soared. Lowering her mouth to his, her last thought was: I'm your's.

The End.

This is my first ever entry into the Cullen Bull Pen Challenge. Let me know what you think. )


End file.
